


No Better Love

by alijames



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Hozier, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:09:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8285347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alijames/pseuds/alijames
Summary: Dom didn't know what he was doing here. This wasn't his kind of joint.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This whole fic was inspired by Hozier. Because I image Brian and Dom would fuck like he sings. This fic is dedicated to Paul, who years later I still can’t believe he is gone.

Dom didn't know what he was doing here. This wasn't his kind of joint. He wouldn’t have been here five years ago… hell even two years ago. Sure he liked music. He had it on in the shop, when all the guys where working, had had it on when he brought women back to his room. Sometimes he had it on in a race when he needed to drown out the nonsense. But he never felt it in his bones. The only sound he felt, like this guy felt music was the roar of an engine. That first thunder that went up his spine when the engine caught or the erotic purr when the engine rumbled down the asphalt. That, THAT he felt under his skin. That rumble lent its’ deep music to long nights between the sheets or even longer nights on the streets. Chasing midnight, in a car that could out run the dawn.

The guy on stage felt music that way. You could see it in his furrowed brow, the way he leaned into the mic. The way he shifted his hips. He made everyone feel what he was feeling. Every bar he wanted to fuck. Every line he hated himself enough to bleed, the audience was there with him.

Dom could see his friends moving to the music. Friends that weren't too shocked to move. Friends that saw through the bravado, friends that saw through the cocky smile that you want to lick. Friends that new this guy on the stage better than he did.

 _don’t you ever tame your demons_  
_but always keep them on a leash_

The guy on the stage didn’t care if you were straight, gay, man, woman or anything in-between. You wanted him. You wanted to control and him protect him. Have him whisper a wicked idea in your ear. Pull you into some suicide adventure that would get you hard.

 _But you don't know what hell you put me through,_  
_to have someone kiss the skin that crawls from you_

Dom knew he could fuck to that drum line. Dom knew he would. Dom knew he could muster the force of those drums in the thrust of his hips. He knew he could make someone writhe, back arching off the bed fists clenched in pleasure like this song made him want to.

Dom rolled his head trying to clear it. To cool off. To regain some balance.

_Its the god that heroin prays to_

This was not his type of beat. The music he heard from trunks of cars on the street where faster than this. More energetic than this. Never made him want to fuck like this, slow and intent like this.

He was thirty eight years old. He was not getting hard on the dance floor. But fuck

_it feels good_

Brian sang the way smoke looks when it is curling out of his mouth. Like the way it does before Dom can’t take it any more and has to kiss him. Maybe bite him.

_oh to be alone with you_

He had had him alone. Had him under him, hand him pinned, had him manhandled exactly where he wanted him. But he never sounded like this.

Brian made sense of everything. Clarified everything.

The things Brian sang about, wrote about. Never talked to him about. Dom knew Brian didn't trust him. Brian trusted him in a gun fight, to have his back and behind a wheel. But didn't trust him to talk to him to listen.

Brian trusted a piece of paper that couldn't talk back.

 _We were born sick_  
_but I love it_

He sang to a crowd that didn’t know know him. He sang to a crowd that wanted to fuck him but would never touch him. Dom wondered if thats what Brian liked about the stage. The people could not touch him. Everyone was always touching Brian, whether they had invitation to or not. Whether Brian wanted it or not. Brian explained that this is how he understood women so well. Dom never got it. But these people would never touch Brian.

Define irony:

These people would never touch Brian like Dom could. But these people could hear Brian like Dom never did.

Dom knew he and Brian had communications issues. But when you demand someone talk to you, Dom realized, you have to listen to what they say.

_The only heaven I will be sent to is when I am alone with you_

Dom had once heard Brian say that no one had ever told him that they loved him.

Dom had never told Brian he loved him. He had always thought Brian knew. Hearing him on stage though… Brian had no idea that Dom lived for him.

_Heaven and hell were words to me_

Dom wanted him to slow down. Slow down so Dom could finally see him. Dom did’t want to see the blur of a cop or a FED, the carefree surfer guy, the charming playboy, the flash of headlights. Slow down like the beat you write.

The only person Brian slowed down for was Rome. But Brian didn't want Dom to see him. He wanted Dom to hear him.

 _I was burning up a fever_  
_I didn't care much how long I lived_

Brian didn't play the game like the guys Dom knew. The guys Dom knew wanted to be King of the streets. Wanted the respect and the recognition of being the biggest and meanest. Brian wasn't like that. He gave himself to the people he loved. Thats why Brian would never be wholly Dom’s, He was Rome’s and Tej’s. He was Mia’s, Gisele’s and Han’s. Letty’s too.

 _When my time comes around lay me gently in the cold dark earth_  
_no grave can hold my body down_  
_I’ll crawl home to her_

Brian could disappear in front him without muttering a protest. Brian who was used to being thrown away. He didn’t know how much Dom loved him.

_All the while she stains the sheets of some other_

Standing on that dance floor in the middle of nowhere in front of people that didn't deserve him. Brian made Dom hear him. Outside the temperature dropped with the dying sun, and the dust starting to settle. In a bar where no one knows anyones name and everyone was safe. Brian sought Dom’s eye through the crowd.

_It is worth it, it is divine_

Maybe Brian did know how much Dom loved him.

 

 

The Lyrics are from these Hozier songs:

Arsonists Lullaby  
To Be Alone  
Take Me to Church  
Work Song  
Cherry Wine


End file.
